Nueva vida, nuevos problemas
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Lux empieza su primer año como estudiante de la academia de batalla de Durandal, pero a tropiezos, conociendo de extrañas maneras a varios estudiantes, pero su problema se basa en una estudiante en especifico, la cual le causará mas de un problema.
1. Nueva vida, nuevos problemas

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riot Games

Traigo lo que para mis sería un pequeño Fanfic sobre las skins que aun no han salido, pero que han revelado lo suficiente para poder escribir esto, es cierto que a lo mejor agrego otros campeones que no pertenecen como tal a la temática, es mas que nada por gusto propio, como siempre espero que les guste.

* * *

**NUEVA VIDA, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

\- ¿¡Es hoy!?

-Si, directora, ¿acaso lo olvidó?

\- ¡Meeeooww!, pero claro que no.

-Eso… imaginé, la esperare afuera.

-Profesor Graves, me gustaría que usted les diera la bienvenida.

\- ¿Yo?... ¿porqué?

-Bueno usted es un profesor muy experimentado en cuanto a nuevos reclutas… ¿no es así?

-Esto… - se acomodó las gafas y suspiró con cansancio – como usted ordene directora.

-Te lo agradezco, ahora por favor, retírate.

-Si señora.

Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cierta molestia, el profesor Graves se dispuso a ir al patio de la academia, con pocas ganas de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, realmente el trabajo de profesor es una inmensa carga para él, pero sus décadas de experiencia lo habían marcado como el más idóneo para el trabajo, se daba ánimos así mismo pensando que es necesario para la ciudad de Durandal. El patio de la academia era enorme, por lo que las ordenadas filas de estudiantes nuevos no lograban ni siquiera cubrir la mitad, posó su mirada por unos instantes en una de las filas, donde se hallaba la hija de dos de los maestros de la academia, aprovechando el orden que había en el patio se aproximó a ella y luego la miró de pies a cabeza, la joven demostró un ligero nerviosismo en su rostro y miró luego hacia otro lado.

-Señorita Luxanna.

-S-si… - respondió nerviosa

\- ¿Va a entrar en primer año?, estoy casi seguro de que sus padres podrían…

-Cállese – lo interrumpió, al notar el tonó con el que hablo se avergonzó – discúlpeme… yo sólo… - respiró un poco – me gustaría que no mencionara nada sobre mis padres – terminó diciéndole entonces en susurros.

-Supongo que es algún tipo de estúpido juego de ustedes los niños – bufó molesto – da igual… enderécese señorita.

-Si señor – se irguió casi al instante

Siguió entonces pasando por los reclutas, se encontró con una chica de piel pálida y cabello plateado, de la cual se vio interesado, por su notoria calma.

-Parece estar acostumbrada a este tipo de procedimientos señorita.

-No diría eso, pero no se lo puedo negar tampoco.

-Su nombre

-Diana, señor.

-Diana… - dio una rápida mirada a los ojos azules de la chica y simplemente continuó – descanse.

-Entendido – cambio su postura

Siguió entonces caminando y se interesó por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su cabello extrañamente parecía brillar al contacto con los rayos del sol, algo resplandeciente sin duda.

-Señorita.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió con indiferencia.

-Cuida tu tono niña – se le acercó un poco – eres bastante osada.

-Disculpe usted, anciano.

-Interesante – la tomó del brazo sacándola de la fila – te vas a la dirección de una buena vez.

\- ¿Y si no?

-No perderé el tiempo entonces…

La soltó entonces continuando con su vista por la fila, unos cuantos estudiantes más que a lo mejor ni atención les presto, hasta que llegó al primero de la fila, el cual si le llamó la atención por la exagerada postura que tenía, incluso se le notaba en la expresión el esfuerzo que ponía en mantenerse erguido y con una mano en el pecho.

-No te lo tomes tan apecho – le dijo arqueando una ceja

-Entendido señor…

\- ¿entendido?, no te di ninguna orden, descanse

-Si señor – tomándose un respiro flexionó un poco las rodillas y bajo la mirada jadeando.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estabas en esa posición?

-Desde que llegue… - dijo con voz temblorosa

-Un chico muy… extraño sin duda, enderécese

-Pero… me duele la espalda…

\- ¿Quiere que lo repita?

-No señor, ¡Ahora mismo! – exclamó mientras se erguía de nuevo

Dejo escapar un pequeño "ja" cuando le dio la espalda al pobre chico, sin duda, le causó un poco de gracia lo tonto que era, pero no podía mostrarse burlón frente a los nuevos estudiantes, se acercó entonces a la fila que se encontraba pasando dos filas a la derecha, los de segundo año, conocía ya a la mayoría, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo divisar a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Señorita Du Couteau

-Profesor Graves – respondió con su típico tono sarcástico

-Creo que hay una chica de primer año que quiere conocer la academia, me ayudarías con ella.

-Por supuesto – soltó una risita - ¿Quién es?

-Es ella – miró entonces hacia la chica de cabello castaño – parece no tener modales.

-Yo me encargo entonces – sonrió

Saliéndose de la fila emprendió marcha hacia ella, la pobre chica divisó rápidamente a Katarina y sintió nervios al ver como los de las otras filas le abrían paso asustados, en definitiva, no se trataba de cualquier estudiante pues todos le temían y la respetaban.

\- ¿Qué tal mujercita? - le habló acercándose más, los estudiantes que se encontraban adelante y atrás de ella, al ver la cercanía se apartaron un poco intimidados - ¿Crees que tienes la autoridad de actuar como se te dé la gana aquí?

-Yo… - tragó saliva, dio un paso atrás e intento desviar la mirada de la otra, pero entonces notó que los estudiantes de las filas siguientes la miraban con angustia, así que frunció un poco el ceño y se irguió de nuevo – Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

\- ¿Eso crees? – mostró una siniestra sonrisa la cual haciendo juego con la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, mostraba el autentico rostro de la maldad – entonces me gustaría darte algunos consejos – con un movimiento rápido atrapó el uniforme de la chica entre sus manos y la acercó mas a ella como un acto amenazador – entra al club de asesinos… si es que tienes las agallas.

-Lo… lo… - al notar nuevamente que los demás estudiantes aún seguían observando de reojo, nuevamente frunció el ceño – lo haré, y veremos quien le da consejos a quién.

-oh… - soltó una carcajada y luego empujó a la chica dejándola en el suelo – eres maravillosa, te esperaré entonces.

Apenas dicho esto se retiró, nuevamente atravesando por el espacio que los otros estudiantes le daban con cierto miedo, la pobre chica desde el suelo se limpio un poco la falda y se acomodó el corbatín, fue entonces que vió que alguien le estiraba la mano, era Diana, la chica de tez pálida y cabellera plateada.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, por supuesto… - al ver la mano que la otra le ofrecía se sonrojó un poco, pero luego su expresión cambio a una mas arrogante y le apartó la mano a la otra – No me toques.

-Como… quieras…

Diana regresó a su posición en la fila irguiéndose nuevamente, manteniendo su extraño rostro inexpresivo, aunque en su interior se encontrara muerta de la vergüenza, ¿Por qué la rechazó?

Un chico se posó frente a todas las filas, era alto de cabello negro y cuerpo atlético, además de cargar consigo un enorme martillo tan grande como él.

\- ¡Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes!, mi nombre es Jayce, soy del club Luminaria, pero más importante, soy el presidente de la clase, así que les doy mi más sincera bienvenida.

El primero de la fila de los nuevos estudiantes lo miro con cierta envidia por la seguridad que tenía, luego se fijo que algunas chicas de la fila de al lado le gritaban con mucho entusiasmo y algunas hasta hacían la típica expresión de chica enamorada.

-Oh claro… el chico lindo… - pensó con cierto disgusto

-Bueno compañeros, tómense un descanso, los veré en el campo de entrenamiento en dos horas, para que puedan escoger un club al que unirse, los invito a que vayan a la cafetería y coman algo, nos estamos viendo.

Al terminar de hablar guiñó el ojo, lo que despertó un bullicio por parte de los estudiantes, aunque la mayoría de los de primer año no entendieran exactamente lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Cierren la boca! – exclamó el profesor Graves – ya lo escucharon, lárguense del patio.

La notoria molestia del profesor espantó a la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año, aunque los de segundo año igual emprendieron marcha del lugar, Luxanna suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la cafetería, estaba muriendo de hambre, aunque le costo trabajo, la academia era demasiado grande, recorrió algunos pasillos en busca de algún mapa que la pudiera llevar a la cafetería, pero no divisaba ninguno, lo que la empezó a frustrar.

\- ¿Estás perdida?

-Bueno… un poco, si – al mirar hacia la persona que le preguntó, vio que era Jayce – oh… eres tu

-Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más se preocuparía por los de primer año tanto como yo? – soltó una carcajada egocéntrica

-Ah… no lo sé… - se rascó un poco la cabeza – ¿me podrías guiar a la cafetería?... por favor

-Por supuesto, sígueme – comenzó a caminar como si nada

Lux observaba cada cosa a su alrededor mientras seguía a Jayce, los largos pasillos llenos de casilleros y las distintas aulas con sus respectivos letreros, unas aulas eran de magia, sobre el control y el uso de esta, otras de conocimiento social, sobre la manera en la que funcionaba la sociedad, entre otras tantas que le llamaron la atención.

\- ¿Te ves interesada en alguna clase? – le preguntó Jayce mirándola sobre su hombro

-Bueno… veo que hay varias clases interesante por aquí…

\- ¿Eso crees?, normalmente las clases de los de primer año son absurdamente aburridas – se rio un poco – pero… ¡Hey!, pareces una niña muy inteligente.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si, también eres muy linda

-Oh… gracias – su expresión cambio a una más seria, era evidente que lo anterior solo lo había mencionado para adularla, lo cual resultó por ser indiferente para ella - ¿Estamos muy lejos de la cafetería?

-No, de hecho, es detrás de esa puerta.

-Ya veo, gracias – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, luego devolvió su mirada a Jayce, el cual la estaba mirando con una sonrisa - ¿No vas a entrar?

\- ¿Por la entrada de los de primer año? – soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué dirían de mi si lo hiciese?, nos veremos en un rato, nena.

Lux no pudo esconder su indiferencia hacia el otro, definitivamente era un chico egocéntrico y no muy agradable, así que suspiró un poco y entró a la cafetería, la cual era enorme, tenia los escudos de cada uno de los clubes colgados en ciertas secciones de la cafetería, pero luego miró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con una sección apartada, la cual supuso era la de los nuevos estudiantes. Se acercó a la barra de comida y tomó una de las bandejas que había cerca, observó por unos minutos el menú, sólo que realmente nada le llamó la atención, hasta que vio unos sándwiches de atún, le pidió entonces al hombre de la barra que le agregará un refresco de manzana, el hombre la miró con cierta extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombros sin mas y le dio su pedido. Tomó asiento en una mesa que se encontraba junto a un inmenso ventanal que daba vista hacía el campo de entrenamiento, en donde pudo ver a varios estudiantes de segundo año luchando contra objetivos de práctica, se interesó sobre todo en una de las estudiantes que tenía un largo cabello rosado, lanzaba sus dagas hacia los objetivos y luego con una gran velocidad aparecía en la última ubicación de estas, su expresión de sorpresa relució casi al instante, " Que velocidad" se dijo así misma concentrándose completamente en la chica, en un momento entonces vio como lanzó una daga hacia atrás y luego dar una rápida puñalada con la otra daga, apareció en la que había lanzado anteriormente, se arreglo su cabellera y luego miró hacia en ventanal, casi al instante lux apartó su mirada hacia el interior de la cafetería, la otra sonrío y se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería.

\- ¿Verdad que da miedo?, dicen que es la asesina más despiadada del club de asesinos – el chico que anteriormente se encontraba de primero en la fila se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa en donde ella se encontraba

\- ¿Miedo?, ¿D-de quien hablas? ...- se sonrojó un poco

-De Katarina – soltó una risita – me llamó Ezreal por cierto.

-ah, hablas de ella… - se sonrojó un poco – Lux

\- ¿Lux?

-Mi nombre es Lux

-Oh, claro – soltó una risita – ¿no hay problemas si me siento verdad?

-Ya estas sentado, ¿o no? – le sonrió – no necesitas permiso para hacerlo.

-Vaya… esto… gracias – mostró una gran sonrisa - ¿A qué club piensas entrar?

-Sinceramente no estoy segura, no he leído lo suficiente sobre los clubes

-Yo me uniré al club de batalla, ¡ohhh por supuesto!, seré el mejor de todos esos tontos.

-Oh… - lux dejó escapar una risita al notar la ridícula pose en la que se encontraba el chico rubio – que gracioso eres

-No te… - al ver al rostro de su compañera no pudo evitar sonrojarse – burles… es enserio, lo seré, ya lo veras.

-Confío entonces en que lo harás – respondió sonriendo

El chico mostró nuevamente un notable sonrojo y luego apartó la mirada, llevándola a la otra entrada de la cafetería, exactamente a la par que Katarina iba entrando, sus miradas se cruzaron y Ezreal perdió el equilibrio al instante como si la mirada de la chica lo hubiera empujado, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Oh… parece que su mirada te mata – sonrió – ven, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – tomó la mano de su compañera para levantarse – gracias.

Apenas el chico estuvo completamente de pie, Lux centró la mirada en la otra chica, la cual se sentó en la mesa principal del club de asesinos, subió sus pies encima de la mesa y los cruzó, luego reparó en el hecho de que la estaban mirando, por lo que fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de lux, permanecieron así durante unos segundos, Ezreal podía sentir una extraña tensión entre ambas, el rostro de su compañera empezó a fruncirse, mientras que la otra chica mostraba una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose incomodo por la situación, chasqueó los dedos frente a Lux.

-Hey, lux, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… - sacudió la cabeza – creo que mejor comeré, muero de ham… - un grito resonó por la cafetería en ese momento.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? -le exclamó con ira la chica de pelo castaño a Diana, pues descuidadamente había dejado caer su bandeja encima de ella - ¡Mira como ensuciaste mi uniforme!

-Lo lamento mucho - le respondió la de pelo plateado con tristeza en su rostro - déjame ayudarte a…

-No me toques cadáver, ¿viniste a la academia porque ya no te soportaban en tu casa?

-No… yo solo…

\- ¡Aléjate!

-Leona…

Por un instante la cafetería se sumió en un absoluto silencio, Katarina desde la comodidad de su "trono" observaba con una sonrisa la escena, "Que chica más irascible" pensó.

Lux observó como la pobre Diana recogía del suelo su comida, un pure de papa, el cual se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, sintiendo cierto pesar por la chica se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedes comerte uno de mis sándwiches… solo si quieres claro… - dijo al final con cierta inseguridad

\- ¿Enserio?... – por unos segundos la expresión se le iluminó

-Por supuesto, ven – tomó la bandeja del suelo – limpia tu uniforme un poco y te veré en la mesa de allá – señaló finalmente la mesa en donde se encontraba el chico rubio, el cual le guiñó el ojo a Diana.

\- ¿Eres amiga del rarito? – preguntó un poco extrañada

-Bueno… yo no diría eso, pero supongo que no importa, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no… - Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su falda – regreso en un momento

-Te espero – le sonrió

La chica salió corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería y Lux llevó la bandeja a la mesa, apenas sentarse notó como Ezreal la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estás haciendo lindas amigas.

-Consideras linda a Diana, interesante - sonrió

-Bueno realmente creo que tu… bueno… ya sabes… ehhh ¡Comamos!

"En verdad es un rarito" pensó lux sin quitar su sonrisa forzada del rostro, en ese momento, Diana atravesó de nuevo la puerta con el uniforme más limpio, pero también algo mojado, cuando los divisó, se acercó a la mesa y sentó, apenas hacerlo, Lux le estiró el brazo ofreciéndole el sándwich.

-Ten, aun me quedan otros dos – le brindó también una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias… - lo aceptó con cierta timidez

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno mencionó una sola palabra, solo se encontraban comiendo en silencio, Lux miraba el campo de entrenamiento, específicamente las dianas metálicas que había, recordando la velocidad de Katarina para cortar y apuñalar, era como si danzara, pero a su vez, como si se teletransportara a una sincronización que solo ella podía seguir, en definitiva sentía intriga, porque realmente no frecuentaba ver ese tipo de habilidades en nadie, sin embargo, recordó también esa sonrisa que le expresaba sadismo, lo que le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, Diana la miró con extrañeza, pero no pensaba interrumpir su concentración, aunque inevitablemente, llegaría algo que lo haría.

\- ¡Oigan todos!, ¡Katarina va a pelear contra una de las nuevas estudiantes! – gritó un chico desde una de las puertas de la cafetería.

Casi al instante una turba de estudiantes atravesó las puertas, Ezreal no perdió ni un solo segundo y siguió a la turba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo, eso no causó ninguna reacción en Lux, puesto que en lo poco que lo conocía, se había dado cuenta que era un chico regular queriendo ser algo más, pero entonces Diana se levantó de la mesa, lo cual si le extraño bastante.

\- ¿Iras a ver también?

-Creo que es Leona la que peleara…

\- ¿Leona?, ¿así se llama esa bravucona?

-Ella no es una bravucona, solo no se halla así misma…

-Si estas preocupada por ella, entonces lo entiendo… vamos

Lux se levantó de golpe de la mesa y tomo a Diana por el brazo, arrastrándola con ella hacia la turba de estudiantes.

Katarina tronó los nudillos y luego movió un poco el cuello, el cual le traqueó un par de veces.

-Ven mujercita, quiero ver lo que presumes.

-También me gustaría saber a que se debe tanto miedo por una peli rosa como tú.

Unos abucheos se escucharon en el grupo de estudiantes que formaban un círculo alrededor de ambas.

-Hablas mucho para ser de primer año, ¿Por qué no te acercas?, así te daré la debida bienvenida.

-Bien.

A pesar de que Leona hacia un esfuerzo por no dejar que el miedo le hiciera temblar las piernas, emprendió marcha hacia la otra, preparándose para darle un puñetazo, pero entonces a pocos pasos perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¡Leona! – grito Diana desde el montón de estudiantes.

Katarina dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda baja, materializando una de sus dagas a escondidas de la otra chica, un poco mas cerca y todo quedaría hecho.

\- ¡Detente!

El grito de Diana fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que el patio se sumiera en un absoluto silencio.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Gracias por leer, que tenga una excelente semana.**


	2. El club de batalla

**EL CLUB DE BATALLA**

Leona se hallaba en el suelo sobándose la nariz ya que había caído de bruces contra el suelo, Katarina la observaba desde arriba sin lograr mover un solo musculo, al menos de sus extremidades, puesto que mantenía su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

-Señorita Katarina, ¿Debo recordarle que este tipo de duelos no están permitidos sin previa autorización? – dijo entonces la directora desde su libro flotante que pasaba por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes.

-Lo lamento, directora Yuumi – respondió con cierto fastidio

-Me gustaría poder verla en la dirección en breve

-Por supuesto – rodó sus ojos para fijar la mirada en la gata – ¿Me deja mover?

-Claro, pero antes… - levantó una de sus patas delanteras y la daga de Katarina desapareció – sígame.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban anonadados por lo que había ocurrido y muy pocos lo entendían, aunque para Lux fue muy evidente lo que había ocurrido, pues un poderoso campo de fuerza había paralizado completamente el cuerpo de Katarina impidiendo que esta se pudiera mover, era una magia desbordada, si dicho hechizo tuvo que efectuarse para detenerla, era evidente que ella no era como cualquier otro estudiante, era peligrosa y la directora lo sabía muy bien.

-Estoy tras su cola, directora – emprendió marcha con molestia, y como era de esperarse, todos le abrieron paso sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Diana se aproximó rápidamente hacia Leona para poder ayudarla, pero esta le respondió el gesto con una expresión de asco.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te alejes, fenómeno! –acto seguido, se alejó corriendo.

Lux se acerco mostrando su preocupación por su compañera, le tomó lentamente el hombro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la maga sonrió.

-Esta bien Diana, ven… me gustaría hablar contigo.

La de pelo plateado asintió sin decir más y ambas se alejaron junto con el grupo de estudiante que abandonaba el patio.

* * *

Katarina se sentó con fuerza en la silla, luego subió las piernas sobre la mesa, se recostó sin cuidado en el espaldar y sopló su copete dejando ver su otro ojo por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Recuerdo haberte advertido que ya no tenías tanta libertad de hacer lo que quisieses porque tu padre ya no es director, ¿Verdad que lo hice?

-Si – suspiró con gran enojo - ¿Puedes ir al grano?

-De acuerdo – con una de sus patas delanteras se acomodó los lentes – Hasta que entiendas tu posición como estudiante de la academia, te relevaré del puesto de líder del club de asesinos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó cambiando su postura, bajando los pies de la mesa y golpeándola con su puño - ¿Quién sería capaz de relevarme?... ¡A mí!

-Bueno… - mostró una sonrisita dejando salir sus pequeños colmillos – Tu hermano.

\- ¿¡Talon!?, ¿Hablas enserio?, ¡Debe ser una broma!, Ese idio… mmmm mmmm – sintió de repente como si alguien le estuviera presionando la boca y no pudiera conseguir hablar bien

-Shhhhh, no grite señorita Katarina, ahora que guardó silencio, déjeme decirle que esto no es negociable, aunque mire el lado bueno, dejaré que le dé la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que entrarán al club, podrá ser la líder por hoy, así que esta hecho – Señaló con una de sus patas la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato y Katarina salió disparada de ella – Que tenga un buen día, Señorita Du Couteau – terminó esto despidiéndose con su pata.

Katarina sintió una presión en el pecho mientras la fuerza invisible la empujaba por el pasillo, dio una voltereta hacia atrás y dejó que la inercia frenara su caída deslizándose unos pocos metros más, se pasó una de sus manos por la boca, la cual ya sentía libre.

-tschhh, desapareciste en el mejor momento, padre – dijo para sí misma, cuando miró a uno de los pasillos que había a su lado izquierdo se encontró con Jayce, que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa que también expresaba un poco de miedo - ¿Qué miras?

-Tus geniales movimientos – sonrió- parece que no te fue muy bien, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué? – frunció el ceño

-Se me ocurre algo, si puedes ayudarme con algo yo haré lo que me pidas.

\- ¿Qué demonios querría un niño como tú?, ya lo tienes todo

-No todo, nena - dejó ver una sonrisa que expresaba algún plan que quizá no le agradaría para nada a Katarina – Dime, ¿en que conclusión quedaron la gata y tú?

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – preguntó suavizando un poco su expresión, algo le decía que por más que detestara la idea, ayudar a Jayce podría ser conveniente para ella.

-Porque yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza

-Cuéntame y lo discutiremos entonces… - clavó su mirada en el ojo de la otra

-Bien… - bufó molesta – Mi hermano Talon será el líder del club de asesinos.

-Así que te relevaron – se sobó la barbilla, luego de pensar por un momento, sonrió de nuevo – Bien, escucha, puedo hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermano como líder para que te ceda de nuevo el liderato

-Habla de una vez, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Bueno… con mi amigo Viktor hicimos una apuesta, en la cual… - expandió un poco más su sonrisa egocéntrica – le dije que podría conseguir que fueras mi novia.

Katarina mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo apenas escuchar la propuesta, Jayce aun sonreía, pero entonces con gran velocidad, la chica le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna dejando al otro arrodillado en el suelo.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? – soltó una risita al verlo – No me interesa para nada tu oferta – dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso lento

-Como quieras… - dijo entre quejidos – suerte siguiendo las ordenes de tu hermano, ojalá que te haga enviarle regalitos a esa… Quinn.

\- ¡Ahh!, ¡cierra la boca! – se acercó con paso fuerte a Jayce y cruzó sus brazos a unos pasos de él – eres un completo desgraciado.

-Ya me lo han dicho – sonrió aun con una notable expresión de dolor - ¿aceptas entonces?

-… si – respondió a regañadientes – pero te daré una semana para hacerlo.

-Con una semana bastara – se levantó tambaleándose un poco - créeme, le hare la vida imposible – dicho esto empezó a caminar, luego de unos pasos volteó nuevamente a ver a Katarina – tu simulación también incluye besos – mostró de nuevo una sonrisa

-… cuida tu lengua, o te la corto

-No me arriesgaré a ello – terminó por salir del pasillo aun cojeando por el dolor

Katarina permaneció en el pasillo por unos segundos hasta que pudo estar segura de que el otro se había marchado, para luego pegar un grito de ira e impotencia ante tal situación que se le planteaba.

* * *

Lux y Diana habían llegado por fin al jardín de la academia, era enorme y en él había una combinación de tulipanes de varios colores, un laberinto perfectamente cortado con una elegante puerta de madera que tenía tallado el escudo de la academia, ambas quedaron impresionadas por lo hermoso que era el lugar.

-Es realmente hermoso y esta tan cuidado… - dijo Lux apreciando los vivos colores de los tulipanes.

-Es maravilloso – respondió Diana.

-Creo que es el mejor momento para hablar – tomó a la otra del brazo y la condujo hacia un banco que había a un lado del jardín.

\- Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó con cierta timidez

-Me gustaría saber como conociste a Leona, ¿y porque te preocupas tanto por ella cuando te trata de esa manera?

-Oh… - bajó la mirada – solíamos ser muy buenas amigas en la escuela, sin embargo, Leona tuvo un problema con uno de los estudiantes, luego de haberlo golpeado fue expulsada…

-Parece que ella es peligros, ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué lucho así contra Katarina entonces?

-Resulta que ella también suele ser muy insegura en presencia de… mujeres… guapas – miro a Lux - ¿si me entiendes?

-Entonces lo que vimos fue mas un ataque de nervios que falta de habilidad, ¿correcto? – Diana asintió – entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se llevan así?

-Bueno… resulta que ella golpeó a ese chico porque el se burlo de nosotras, como siempre estábamos juntas, éramos muy aisladas de los demás, entonces la trato de bicho raro y ella respondió de esa manera – suspiro sin poder evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas – concluyó que la razón de eso era que yo espantaba a la gente… me dijo cosas horribles – a medida que continuaba la historia su voz se iba quebrando, Lux se acercaba más a ella, dándole un sincero abrazo – abandoné la escuela para entrar a la academia y así estar cerca a ella, pero nada ha cambiado… aún me odia.

-… Entonces… ¿La amas? – preguntó lentamente tratando de no incomodarla con la pregunta

-Yo… si… - cerró los ojos y otras lagrimas más abandonaron sus ojos.

-Esta bien, cuando ella se encuentre, quizá puedan estar juntas, te ayudaré, ¿está bien? – le sonrió con seguridad

-Apenas te conocí hoy y me has tratado bastante bien, gracias…

La campana resonó con fuerza por todo el ambiente, indicando que la hora de que los nuevos estudiantes eligieran su club había llegado, ambas cruzaron miradas y asintieron con seguridad, sin perder un segundo más, emprendieron la marcha hacia el campus de la academia, en donde estaban los lideres de cada club recibiendo a los de primer año, tardaron unos minutos en llegar, pero el campus estaba lleno de gente y había un escándalo absurdo en la mesa del club Luminaria, de seguro muchos de los de primer año habían quedado cautivados con la bienvenida de Jayce. Lux miró dicho lugar con cierta sorpresa, puesto que no se esperaba que tantas personas llegaran a admirar a el chico con lo poco que habló, sin embargo, eso no la sorprendió lo suficiente como para quedarse mirando, así que desvió su vista hacia otro lugar, específicamente en la fila del club de batalla, donde se encontraba Ezreal emocionado por ser el siguiente en firmar el registro.

-Bueno, parece que Ezreal se nos adelantó – sonrió Lux

\- ¿Entrarán al club de batalla? – preguntó Diana

-Vamos, será divertido

-Si tú lo dices… - respondió con inseguridad

Ambas se acercaron a la mesa del club de batalla, cuando su amigo rubio las vio las saludo con felicidad y les cedió un puesto en la fila, la emoción del chico era radiante, tanta que hostigaba, pero luego de unos pocos minutos fueron los siguientes, encontrándose entonces con el líder del club.

-Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes, mi nombre es Garen y yo soy el líder del club

-Garen… - susurró Lux con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Qué tal Lux? – sonrió

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó sorprendido Ezreal

\- ¿Qué? ahh… Si… bueno éramos buenos amigos – soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se acercó lo suficiente al otro para susurrarle – me gustaría que nadie supiera lo de nuestros padres y de que… ya sabes, que somos hermanos…

-Es eso… - susurro Garen, luego sonrió de nuevo – claro que nos conocemos, hemos sido vecinos durante años, además escuché que ella tuvo el examen perfecto, sacó diez en todas las pruebas de admisión.

\- ¡¿Diez?! – exclamaron Ezreal, Diana y Lux al unísono, pero al notar que la pelirroja también preguntó ambos la miraron con extrañeza

-Quiero decir… ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? – se puso nerviosa la maga, al ver la cara de su hermano supuso que lo estaba disfrutando

-Es broma – soltó una carcajada – es bueno verte de nuevo, firma estos papeles y oficialmente serás parte del club, igual ustedes dos.

Tanto Ezreal como Diana se rieron de lo nerviosa que estaba Lux, pero ella simplemente sonreía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, la razón por la que prefería ocultar la verdad, era porque quería que la gente la tratara por quién es y no por lo que es, habían probabilidades de que muchos la juzgaran por entrar en primer año siendo hija de profesores, puesto que lo podrían tomar como un truco para humillar a los de primer año, además de que cualquier logro que consiguiera se lo reprenderían señalándola de ser la consentida del club y de la clase, prefiriendo así evitar ese tipo de inconvenientes.

* * *

Leona caminaba a paso lento por el campus, observando de lejos la mesa del club de los asesinos, la cual era la más alejada de las demás, y también la más vacía, Katarina se encontraba sentada de su manera típica, con los pies sobre la mesa, pero en este caso, afilando una de sus dagas con una piedra, cuando divisó como la de pelo castaño la miraba desde lejos le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara, Leona frunció un poco el ceño pero se fue acercando a la mesa, hasta estar en frente de esta.

\- ¿Qué tal mujercita?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Leona molesta.

\- ¿Ya te decidiste por cumplir con mi reto?

\- ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tus retos?

Katarina cambió su postura y de debajo de la mesa sacó un registro de club diferente a los normales, el cual luego puso en la mesa y lo empujó hacia Leona.

-Puedes registrarte como estudiante privilegiada, así podrás tener clases con nosotros los de segundo año de vez en cuando, podríamos entrenar juntas… ¿Qué dices?

-… - hizo un gesto exagerado de enojo, aunque eran nervios lo que sentía, así que se apresuro a tomar el bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa y firmó el registro – Así será entonces… la próxima vez no pienso perder.

-Eso lo hace más interesante entonces… - dijo con cierto interés manteniendo su maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Pasados unos treinta minutos, Jayce avisó que cada estudiante nuevo sería llevado a su dormitorio, él llevaría a los hombres y la directora Yuumi conduciría a las chicas. Tanto Lux como Diana se concentraron únicamente en seguir a la directora, a pesar de que la de pelo plateado hacía lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás y buscar a Leona entra las chicas, llegaron entonces a un edifico de tres pisos, apenas entrar se encontraron con un salón que tenía tanto pasillo hacia la izquierda como hacia la derecha, la directora leyó su libro, donde estaban los nombres de cada chica y el número de las habitaciones.

-Veamos… Ashe y Thaliyah, Segundo piso, dormitorio 35… Irelia y Sejuani, tercer piso, dormitorio 14… Akali y Sivir, su dormitorio es en este piso, es el número 16… - Tardó mas o menos un minuto en poder continuar, hasta que observo a las otras – Syndra y Lux, segundo piso, dormitorio 20.

Lux desvió la mirada hacia su compañera, una chica alta de pelo blanco y ojos morados, la cual miró de reojo con bastante indiferencia, sin saber que pensar, miró de nuevo a la directora que ya estaba por mencionar a las siguientes.

-Leona y Vi, tercer piso, dormitorio 11.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Enserio mi compañera es esa tonta? – preguntó con molestia Vi

-Si no te gusto te puedes largar… machita.

-No recibo quejas chicas, deben aprender a convivir con sus compañeras, si llego a saber sobre alguna riña, las expulsaré – dijo la directora con tono fuerte.

Ambas se miraron con cierta molestia, pero entonces fueron a la habitación sin cruzar ni una palabra.

-Diana y Jinx, tercer piso, dormitorio 10

Diana sintió un cálido viento en su hombro que la molesto, cuando miro hacia su lado se encontró a Jinx respirando con fuerza mientras tenía una sonrisa que le curvaba completamente el rostro.

-Hola compañera, me llamo Jinx, esto es emocionante ¿Verdad? – dijo como si hablara entre carcajadas.

-Oh… luna...- emprendió marcha hacia su habitación un poco asustada.

-Por último, kai'sa y Caitlyn, segundo piso, dormitorio 21

Las últimas chicas subieron las escaleras a su habitación, encontrando entonces frente a la puerta de la habitación 20 a Lux tocando la puerta.

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero no tengo la culpa de que me tengamos que compartir habitación, ¿Querrías abrir la puerta? – preguntó Lux cansada

\- ¿Me permitirías ayudarte? – preguntó Caitlyn amablemente

\- ¿Puedes?

Sacó de su bolsa un pequeño gancho, se arrodilló frente a la cerradura y hábilmente introdujo el gancho moviéndolo con delicadeza, hasta que sonó un "clic", entonces se levantó de nuevo y giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Ya está, suerte con tu compañera chica – dijo Caitlyn

-Gracias – sonrió Lux.

Apenas entrar Syndra se encontraba sentada en su cama con la pierna cruzada leyendo un libro, cuando Lux la vio así no supo como reaccionar, hasta que el incómodo momento terminó.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste afuera? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa

-Pongamos reglas, entre menos hablemos la una con la otra será mucho mejor, ¿Quedamos?

-Supongo…

Dejó entonces sus cosas a un lado de la cama y se recostó un rato en la cama, suspirando con alivio.

* * *

Diana se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación intimidada por lo que estaba viendo, Jinx levantaba una pistola de pulsos eléctricos y lo disparaba al techo mientras se reía con lo que podía ser una evidente psicopatía.

-Vamooooos, ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo compañera?, no me hagas traer a carapescado.

-Por favor, solo quiero descansar un rato – respondió con timidez

\- ¡No hay descanso en esta corte señor juez!

Diana entonces se acercó lentamente a la puerta, lo que podía hacer en ese momento era escapar del dormitorio e ir a buscar a la directora para solicitarle el cambio de dormitorio, estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Jinx apunto a la puerta y disparó un pulso eléctrico, a la vez que la puerta se iba abriendo.

-Oh… oh… - dijo Jinx cambiando su expresión.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste porque enserio que me ha encantado el apoyo que me han brindado en tan poco tiempo.**

**Y agradecimiento especial a WafleKouhai, por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un review y hablar con autor aficionado como yo.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que tengan una excelente semana.**


	3. Derrocando al lider

**Nota rapida**

_Me gustaría dejar en claro algo simple, quizá algunas personalidades no las haga fieles al 100% y pido disculpas por ello, tan solo espero que el desarrollo de la historia sea interesante, y ojalá que esto no cambie el disfrute del escrito._

* * *

**DERROCANDO AL "LIDER"**

La habitación se encontraba completamente en silencio, el único sonido que se podía percibir era el de la chica albina cambiando la página de su libro, lux trataba de desviar la atención, lo menos que quería era incomodar a la otra, aunque su actitud fuera muy hostil, no podía obligarla a socializar con ella, además de que sus extraños ojos morados expresaban una extraña oscuridad que la estremecía, observó por unos segundos el techo cuando un grito retumbo en el aire como fuertes ráfagas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó irritada Syndra mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-Iré a investigar – exclamó lux mientras daba un salto de la calma – por favor mantén la calma – acto seguido, salió de la puerta casi como si huyera de la habitación.

-Pff – rezongó Syndra acomodándose en la cama.

Lux avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, según la manera en la que se percibió el grito, provenía del piso de arriba, mientras subía las escaleras oyó abucheos, lo que le indico que el pasillo debía estar abarrotado de chicas, y así fue, se tuvo que acercar más a la habitación que se encontraba rodeada, de lo contrario seguiría sin entender nada, una vez se acercó lo suficiente vio a Vi, la chica de pelo rosa y corto sosteniendo en sus brazos a Caitlyn, la chica del cabello largo y oscuro.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste Jinx? – preguntó con ira Vi

-Fue un pequeño error – soltó una risita – no volverá a ocurrir

Junto a lux había dos chicas que estaban susurrando rumores sobre las involucradas en dicho conflicto.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que decían por ahí? – susurró Irelia

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto de vuelta Sejuani

-Dicen que esa chica Vi, fue la campeona estatal de Boxeo.

-Eso… - sonrió mientras observaba sus propios músculos – me interesa

Lux se vio intrigada por lo que comentaban a cerca de esa chica, era evidente que, por el volumen de sus brazos, debía tener una gran fuerza. Cuando la maga reparó en la situación de nuevo, encontró a una amenazante Vi acercándose a la delgada mujer de coletas azules, la cual parecía alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás, pero sin cambiar su expresión de burla de su rostro.

-Ohhh, no era mi jijij… intención disparar a sombrerotes – expresó Jinx, pero en vano, pues su tono seguía siendo demasiado burlón para ser tomado enserio.

-Esto acaba… ¡Aquí!

Vi abrió sus brazos con una increíble fuerza, una extraña esfera que tenía en su espalda materializó casi al instante unos enormes guanteletes que eran el doble de grandes que sus brazos. Jinx soló soltó una fuerte carcajada, era evidente que la ira de la pelirosa le causaba mucha gracia. Todo se decidió en unos segundos, el mango de una daga golpeó la nuca de Vi, acto seguido, un pie le empujó la cabeza hacia el suelo, haciéndola caer de bruces y desapareciendo los guanteletes, cuando levanto el rostro del suelo, Jinx estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y, aun así, seguía sonriendo aquella desquiciada chica.

-Considérenlo un favor – dijo la asesina que había acabado de realizar su aparición – Si la directora Yuumi se hubiera enterado, ustedes dos se hubieran largado de esta academia.

-Como sea… - expresó Vi mientras se ponía de pie – eres rápida, pero esto no se quedará así, ya lo veras – una vez terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación y cargo a Caitlyn en sus brazos – Esta bien Cait, te llevaré a tu habitación.

La mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban frente a la entrada, estaban anonadadas, la velocidad de la asesina fue imperceptible para casi todas, Lux, por otra parte, se encontraba extrañamente maravillada con los movimientos y la precisión de Katarina, similar a la sorpresa que había sentido antes, pero esta vez, parecía incluso que la admiraba, pero esta última giró su cabeza con hostilidad, mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué no tienen nada que hacer?, ¡Piérdanse de mi vista!

Algunas chicas mostraron intimidación, pero otras simplemente cambiaron su expresión a una indiferente y se retiraron sin más, Lux se sintió aludida ante tal orden, queriendo evitar ser participe del problema, se retiró a su habitación, a pesar de que su nueva amiga la tuviera preocupada. Diana se encontraba abrazando sus piernas en una esquina de la cama, en parte por nervios, pero más que nada por vergüenza, lo que acababa de pasar le causaba incomodidad, sobre todo por el hecho que esa loca que había empezado el altercado sería su compañera en todo lo que restaba del año. Suspiró con alivio al ver que ya no se escuchaba nada en la puerta, pero cuando fijó su mirada hacia esa dirección, encontró a Leona observándola con lo que parecía ser preocupación, sin embargo, apenas la otra se dio cuenta de ello, desapareció de la vista de Diana, como si quisiera evitarla, gesto que la hirió.

-Bueno, tú no te quedes ahí como una pequeña liebre asustada, sube a esta loca a su cama y duérmete de una vez – le dijo Katarina mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Entendido…

Diana se acercó con paso sigiloso a la pálida chica, esperando no crear ningún ruido capaz de despertarla, una vez la acomodó, se arropó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de la otra cama, pasados unos minutos, quedó profundamente dormida.

Katarina recorría uno de los patios de la academia aburrida, lo último que hizo la había dejado con ganas de mas acción, pero sabía muy bien que un ataque por la espalda tenía una probabilidad de éxito casi garantizada, lo que la dejaba hasta decepcionada. Llego entonces al final de aquel patio, encontrándose con unos arbusto que le llegaban a la cadera, repasando con la mirada a la verdosa arboleda con la que se topó, reparó en la presencia de su hermano, y aquella chica que Katarina tanto detestaba… Quinn. Usó los arbustos como escondite mientras agudizaba su oído, tratando de percibir algunas palabras que le beneficiaran para derrocar a Talon como "líder".

\- ¿Qué le ves a esa chica? – dijo por lo bajo – hay miles más hermosas y…

-Quizá sea su cabello azul

\- ¡Ah!, ¿Qué demo… - dio un pequeño sobresalto - ¿Qué haces acá idiota? – preguntó con ira, pero sin subir el tono de su voz.

-Terminé de enseñarles los dormitorios a los chicos y decidí tomar un poco de aire, te vi, y te seguí – sonrió con soberbia - ¿A que soy muy silencioso?

-Eso no es importante ahora – frunció el ceño llegando a arrugar casi por completo su rostro – Si quieres venir a hablarme de tu estúpida apuesta, mejor lárgate, ya tengo suficiente con...

\- ¡Quinn!

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó con volumen bajo mientras se perdía por el patio del que había llegado

\- ¿Jayce? – interrogó la de cabello azul, expresando sorpresa a la vez que Talon - ¿Me… me estas… hablando a mí? – tragó saliva

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! La gran ornitóloga del club de asesinos – sonrió de oreja a oreja – pero no solo a ti, si no al gran Talon Du Couteau, ¡el nuevo líder del club de asesinos!

-Esto… soy del mismo club que tú… el club luminaria.

-Eso fue lo que dije – expresó Jayce con majestuosa actuación.

\- ¿Dijiste líder? – preguntó Talon confundido - ¿Qué dices?

-Oh… - la sonrisa que portaba ahora se tornaba nerviosa, pero pensó en algo rápido que decir para desviar la atención del tema, repitiéndose constantemente que debió haber cerrado su bocota – ¡Claro!... es que… recibimos una queja de Katarina y bueno… puede ser el líder del club por unos días, ¿A que es buena propuesta? – dijo de manera "casi" segura, pero lo suficiente para cambiar la expresión de confusión que portaba el asesino.

\- ¿Qué dices? – sonrió emocionado – ¡pero claro que lo haría!

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – le celebró Quinn mientras ambos se abrazaban

"Si Jayce, muy bien pensado, ahora tendré que rogar para que Katarina no se entere de esto o me va a cortar en dos… o quizá en más partes", permaneció unos minutos de pie observando como la pareja de alejaba, "Si la loca esa no me ataca, quiere decir que no escuchó nada", pasado unos momentos se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos, precisamente para evitar a Katarina.

Lux hizo su cama con sumo cuidado, dejando las cobijas bien estiradas sin ningún tipo de arruga o imperfección, uno de sus grandes maletines contenía unos peluches que ella amaba, luego los acomodó en la cama de manera que se vieran "cómodos". Syndra dejó de lado su libro para luego girar su cabeza hacia la peliroja, notando el acto tan infantil y patético que la otra se encontraba haciendo.

\- ¿No estás muy grande para tener peluches? – le preguntó de manera directa

\- ¿Qué?... – se irguió para mirar a la de ojos morados – ellos son… - "no digas tus amigos Lux, no seas pate…" – mis amigos…

-Ah – hizo un gesto de repulsión – olvidaba que eres de primer año, eres apenas una bebe – expreso con dureza

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Eso no es justo! – respondió haciendo un puchero

-Tienes razón, no es justo que me hayan hecho compartir la habitación con una nenita.

\- ¡No soy una nenita! – dijo casi pataleando

La puerta de la habitación recibió dos golpes bastantes suaves pero audibles, ambas se miraron esperando a saber quien iría a abrir la puerta, Syndra hizo un gesto de molestia y se levanto de su cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, apenas realizó la apertura, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

-Hola Syndra – saludó Irelia con una sonrisa

-Ire… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sonrojándose

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó preocupada

\- ¡No!... es solo que no esperaba… que vinieras – apartó la mirada por unos segundos

-Esta bien, ¿no? – soltó una risita – Vamos, hagamos algo antes de que anochezca.

-S… si, vamos…

La mujer de cabellera blanca se acercó a su lado de la habitación y vistió un abrigo que previamente había retirado de una sus bolsas, miró de reojo a Lux, la cual se encontraba mirándola con una expresión burlona, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su estúpida debilidad, gruñó un poco y abandonó la habitación, Irelia se despidió de la peliroja moviendo su mano, pero Syndra molesta por ese acto la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?, esa mujer tan hostil y aparentemente llena de ira… enamorada – rio un poco – que curiosas son las personas.

Katarina caminaba con el rostro iracundo por los pasillos de la academia, el estúpido de Jayce había montado una escenita frente a su hermano y su detestable noviecita, pero lo que en verdad le provocaba tanta ira, era el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pues él se encontraba haciendo su parte del trato a su manera. Con cada pasó que daba el suelo parecía retumbar por la fuerza con la que pisaba, los estudiantes que se cruzaban con ella tomaban una distancia segura, si ya nadie se acercaba cuando se encontraba tranquila, tampoco querían averiguar de lo que era capaz cuando se encontraba a punto de explotar, sin embargo, alguien pareció no reparar en su semblante.

-Katarina

\- ¿¡Que!? – preguntó con fuerza mientras giraba para ver quien le dirigía la palabra.

\- jajaja guau, hoy no ha sido tu día, ¿Verdad? – respondió Viktor con una sonrisa.

-Oh… - "demonios, demonios, es el estúpido amigo de Jayce" - ¿Qué tal? – dijo con fingida cordialidad.

-Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas mientras… bueno, tú sabes – se acercó un poco mas para bajar el volumen de su voz – mientras no estas con Jayce.

-Claro… - "Ese idiota pagará por esto, lo juro" pensó mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**No hay mucho que decir, aún tengo que actualizar otras historias que están en el olvido, o quizá, debería primero terminar lo que esté pendiente, pero asumiré el riesgo de perder lectores por ello :c**

**Halo**

**Te agradezco mucho por leer esta historia, aunque ya no tenga el toque novedoso puesto que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron las skins, así que siento que perdió un poco la gracia, pero bueno, espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto como los primeros, y sigue la historia para ver como se desarrollan los personajes, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y espero volverte a ver de nuevo por aquí.**

**Como siempre, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que sigan esta historia que... terminaré algún día.**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan una bonita semana.**


End file.
